


Letting Off Some Steam

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: Arthur comes back to camp after a job gone wrong and receives a much-needed release from his SO (female reader).
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader
Kudos: 66





	Letting Off Some Steam

You saw Arthur return back to camp and you could tell by the speed at which his horse came in and the look on his face that the job did not go well. They rarely did when they involved Micah. He yanked his horse to a stop at the hitching post and you got up from your spot at the campfire and headed to the tent you shared with him, knowing he’d be heading there. You stood inside the tent and you could hear him shouting back and forth with Dutch. You couldn’t make out what was being said, but you know Arthur was once again trying his hardest to get Dutch to see Micah was no good. 

The shouting stopped and Arthur suddenly entered the tent, breathing hard and moving fast. You put your hands up and moved back, giving him the space you knew he needed. It was best to let him cool off a bit before trying to touch him. He paced around inside the tent, gesticulating wildly with his hands and muttering about that no-good snake. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them again and looked at you. You smiled and asked, “you okay?” 

He sat down on the cot you both shared, resting his arms on his knees, his hands dangling. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I just hate going on jobs with Micah. He always finds some way to mess it all up.” 

You sat next to him on the cot, placing your left arm around his broad shoulders & your right hand on his arm. “I know, Arthur. He’s an idiot. We all know. I don’t know why Dutch can’t see it.” Arthur shook his head. 

You squeezed his arm. “You need to let off some steam? A little...release?”

He raised his eyes to you and you flashed him a smirk. You knew what he needed when he was like this. A spark lit in his eye. His gaze slid down your body then came back up and he licked his lips. “Sweetheart,” he growled, “if you don’t get them clothes off soon they’re gonna get real torn up. And they’re nice, I’d hate for that to happen.”

You stand up off the cot and point at him. “Right back atcha, gunslinger.”

He stands, and you watch him as he unbuckles his gun belt, letting it fall to the ground. He watches you as you untie your skirt, letting it pool around your feet. He gets impatient, pulling his shirt off faster, the bulge evident in his ranch pants. He then pulls your shirt off over your head, and you work on the buttons on his pants, reaching in to palm him, making him suck in a breath, his hips involuntarily bucking as you stroke his length. 

He grabs your face and his open mouth finds yours, his tongue darting into yours. His mouth roams down your neck, sucking and marking, his hands roaming all over you. You pull his pants completely down and he steps out of them, his mouth still all over you, tasting every bit he possibly could. 

You break from him suddenly and kneel in front of him, grabbing his cock and licking the length of it, licking away the precum on the tip, then giving him long, slow strokes from root to tip. His head drops back and he sighs, trying desperately to keep still and just feel your hand on him. Then you take him into your mouth, slow and shallow at first, then deeper and faster. His hips buck and he gasps, his hands gripping your hair. His face is contorted-eyes squeezed shut, mouth open. 

You stop suddenly, sucking hard as you release him from your mouth, then you stand, and push him back onto the cot, flat on his back. You step forward and swing a leg over to straddle him, grabbing his length, guiding it to your entrance and you slowly sink onto him, moaning loudly as you feel him fill you up. You know it’s the middle of the day and everyone in camp can probably hear you, but you don’t care. To prove the point you loudly moan his name as you begin riding him, slowly, taking him as deep and deliberate as you possibly can. 

His hands are on your hips, fingers digging into your flesh. He begins to thrust up into you even deeper, hitting your G spot over and over. Suddenly your orgasm hits you out of nowhere and you cry out his name; your walls squeeze him tightly, and he thrusts violently and quickly once, twice, three times, then suddenly pulls you up by the hips and pulls out of you, and you grab his cock, stroking it quickly as his seed spills all over his stomach and your breasts. As it twitches empty you collapse beside him, one leg strewn over his, a hand on his chest, both breathing heavy and sweating.

His eyes are closed and he’s smiling contentedly as you lean up and kiss him. 

He runs a hand through your hair. “Thank you, sweetheart. You always know how to cheer me up.”


End file.
